The Grey Legue
by oddchoice
Summary: A series of Battles and Lemons following the adventures of Grey as he works his way through the Triple X League.
1. Roxanne vs Grey

Grey was awoken by the firm beep of his alarm. Half past twelve at night, he pushed back duvet and got out of bed, standing tall in the dark room in the pokecentre. His penis was already semi-erect at the thought of what he was about to do, go to the Rustboro city gym and challenge the gym leader in the Triple X League.

The Triple X League was a league run in parallel to the Pokemon League using the same gyms and gym-leaders. Battles were held at one pm in the morning and only prior arrangement, the Gym Leader would fight the challenger in a battle just as in the regular league and if the challenger were victorious they would receive a gym badge just the same as the regular league, but where the leagues diverged is what else happened after the battle. In the Pokemon League prize money went to the winner, however in the Triple X League the loser became the winner's sex slave until morning.

This was why the Triple X League was only held at night and only over 18s were allowed to participate.

Grey dressed himself hurriedly, having significant trouble getting his penis into his trousers, and then turned to his balls... pokeballs, he needed to concentrate on the battle first and think about the sex later. He was shaking as he picked up each one and secured it to his belt.

There was Magby, a small and speedy fire type with good offensive stats but poor defensive stats, then there was Elekid, an electric type similar to Magby. He didn't intend using either in the battle, as it was single format three-on-three, and Roxanne (the Rustboro Gym Leader) being a rock type trainer would almost definitely have pokemon who were at a natural advantage to them, but was taking them as for good luck, they were his first partners. Gabite was going to be his lead, it had only evolved recently, but it was more than ready for the fight, and being part ground would have a type advantage in the upcoming fight. Metang was a steel/psychic type, specialising in physical attack and defence it was easily as solid as the rock types that Roxanne would be brining, however it was quite slow. Lucario was the last pokemon Grey intended to use in the fight, perhaps his strongest pokemon, Lucario was fast and very good in both physical and special attack and no slouch in defence, being a fighting/steel type it would also have a significant type advantage. Zoroa was Grey's newest and rarest pokemon, he hadn't trained with it for as long as his other pokemon and he wanted it to come along and learn from his other pokemon.

Grey was already shaking with anticipation, and fumbled as he checked the gathered up his ID and his condoms, both of which he would be required to have in order to participate.

He left the room and went down into the lobby of the pokemoncentre, which quiet and deserted save for the Nurse at the desk. He felt a blush of embarrassment as he passed her, even though there was no way she could have known where he was going.

The night air was cold, and it helped him to discipline his mind a bit more, focusing him on the upcoming battle. He arrived at the Gym five at five to one, and went in.

He was greeted to underlings, a young man and young women, who greeted him to the gym, and then asked for his ID and proof that he'd brought the required contraceptives then he was shown into the arena.

"Greetings challenger, I am Roxanne, leader of the Rustboro City Gym," called Roxanne from the other side of the battle field. Looking at her she was young, perhaps not much older than 18, so a little younger than Grey, and she was rather pretty, and was blushing slightly, perhaps she was embarrassed about what was about to happen; The Triple X League had started less than a month ago, it was entirely possible that he was her first opponent in it.

"I'm Grey, from the Orre Region."

"Well Grey, you know the rules, single format three-on-three, on the the count of three send in your first pokemon...3..2..1 GO!"

Grey sent in Gabite and Roxanne sent in Boldore.

"Boldore, use rockblast." Commanded Roxanne, Boldore opened fire lobbing rocks across the battle field. Gabite skilfully avoided the initial barrage

"Use sand tomb!" commanded Grey and Gabite launched a sand tomb enveloping Boldore. From the screen on the wall displaying health Grey could see that the attack had done a modest amount of damage, but the real bonus of it was in trapping boldore in the tomb, which would slowly deal damage as well as obstruct Boldore's attacks and movement.

"Now use dual-chop!" Gabite rushed in and landed two successfull hits on Boldore, bringing it down to less than half health.

Boldore used tackle, which pushed Gabite back, and then it used rockblast again which landed 4 hits on Gabite. Gabite would have been in real trouble if not for its ground tyoing granting it a resistance to the attack.

Gabite then went in with another dual chop which Boldore couldn't avoid due to being trapped in the sand tomb.

"Tackle again Boldore" commanded Roxanne, howver Gabite avoided the attack.

"Finnish it with bite," said Grey and Gabite did just that.

Roxanne was looked worried as she returned Boldore, "Graveler go."

"You did well Gabite, I think you should have a rest," said Grey as returned Gabite, "Metang I choose you." Grey's heart was pumping wildly, he'd forgotten all about why he'd even come tonight, now that he was so engrossed in the battle.

"Ok Metang," said Grey "Lets open up with metal claw!"

"Counter it with roll-out," commanded Roxanne.

Metang and Graveler clashed thrice in the middle of the arena, and at first it looked as Metang had the upper hand, but on the fourth collision Graveler's roll out had gained enough momentum to give it the advantage.

Grey realised his strategy wasn't working "use confusion," he instructed.

Metang used confusion, lifting graveler off of the ground causing it to lose its momentum before, throwing it across the arena.

Graveler was in bad shape buy now, but Metang hadn't fared much better.

"Graveler, use magnitude!"

Magnitude was always an uncertain move, sometimes it hit with huge power and sometimes it was pathetically weak.

There was no way for Metang to avoid the attack and even though and the attack nearly finished Metang off, however Metang held on just about and launched confusion, which defeated Graveler.

Roxanne now only had one pokemon left, whereas Grey still had all three, however Gabite and Metang were severely weakened.

Still, Roxanne was visibly worried as she sent out her last pokemon, her trademark Nosepass.

"Come on Lucario, it's time to go"

"This is my last pokemon, Grey, don't think you've won just yet, me and Nosepass have bean through a lot together and we don't go down without a fight."

"Ok then let's take them quickly, Lucario quick attack!" Lucario charged across the field and landed a small hit, Grey knew the attack would do little in terms of damage, he'd used it to get close to prepare for his next attack "Force Palm" the attack hit with significant power momentarily stunning Nosepass. Eager to press his advantage he used another Forcepalm.

Grey glanced at the display, and was was surprised to see that Nosepass was still on greater than half health.

"I told you we don't go down without a fight" said Roxanne, suddenly much more confident "Now use Thunderwave!"

There was nowhere for Lucario to go, the attack was launched at point-blank range and paralysed Lucario.

"Now use Shock wave!"

Lucario was pinned, and had to just take attack after attack.

Grey had to think fat fast, Lucario couldn't move which prevented it from using its best attack, force palm. So if he couldn't use physical attacks he'd have to use special attacks.

"Lucario use dragon pulse!" The attack hit hard and knocked Nosepass over, and also dealt considerable damage.

"Lucario, dragon pulse again!"

"Nospass Shockwave!"

The attacks collided in mid air, exploding.

Lucario was in trouble, so Grey recalled him, "Good job."

Roxanne could see Nosepass was in trouble, but remained confident upon seeing Grey recall Lucario.

"This is it, none of your pokemon can stop me and Nosepass now, you may as well give in now."  
"This is it all right, but I'm going to win, go Gabite!"

Gabite reappeared on the field and let out a fierce battle cry, it was tired, but Nosepass was almost out.

"Nosepass rock-through!"

"Counter it with dual-chop!"

Gabite smashed the rocks in mid air, and then used sand tomb, trapping Nosepass just as Boldore had been trapped earlier.

"Now finish it with dual-chop!" Both chops connected solidly and Nosepasses health dropped to zero, Grey had won.


	2. Roxanne Lemon Grey

Grey returned Gabite and Roxanne returned Nosepass. They walked slowly towards each other in and met in the middle of the field. Grey felt very awkward, he'd never had sex with a girl before, and to make matters worse from the way Roxanne was blushing, it looked like she was a virgin too.

"Well done challenger, as proof of your victory you gain this badge," she said sheepishly, handing over a Boulder badge with three Xs on it. "And now, to congratulate you on your victory..." she said going even redder and going down on her knees,

"Oh wait a minute," blurted out Grey, "Zoroa return," he said returning Zoroa to his pokeball, then he asked "shouldn't we go and heal are pokemon?"

"Aaah that's where we come in, we'll take your pokemon and he'll them up in the gym healing machine, we'll return them to you when you're... done" smirked the male underling.

Grey and Roxanne handed over their pokemon and then watched the underlings leave the room.

There was an awkward silence broken by Roxanne saying "So err yes, here we go" as she went to undo the zip of Grey's trousers.

Grey put his hands down on her shoulders and pulled Roxanne up, she was cute and Grey liked her, he wanted to make her feel at ease.

She had big soulful eyes and soft hair and was pretty. Grey started acting on instinct and moved in to kiss her. The kiss was long and passionate, their lips pressed firmly against each other and his tongue slipped seamlessly into her mouth. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close into a tight hug. Grey's heart was beating furiously, and he could feel Roxanne's heart beating just as quickly.

The thought of her heart made him think of her chest and her breasts, Grey ran a line of fiery kisses down Roxanne's neck and onto her collar bone as he undid her blouse and cast it down onto the floor. Her breasts well beautifully rounded and soft and she shivered as kissed them and nibbled them with his teeth.

Grey picked Roxanne and carried her across the battlefield, laying her against a boulder before lustily reaching around her to undo her bra-strap. That blasted bra strap, he tried to undo it but it wouldn't budge, there was a brief pause in his attempt to undo the bra-strap as Roxanne pulled off his jacket, and another moments later as she relieved him of his shirt.

Now topless, Grey struggled with the cursed strap in a n attempt to completely release Roxanne's breasts.

"Here let me," she said breathlessly, pushing Grey off for a moment and undoing the bra strap with seamless effort. "There," she said dropping the bra to the floor.

Grey was staring slack jawed at the Gym Leader's breast, and then Roxanne became embarrassed as she realised what she was doing and that she was standing topless in front of a man she'd never met before.

Grey remembered that he was not just there to gawk and resumed passionately kissing Roxanne's lips. Grey pulled down Roxanne's shirt and then her panties and she removed his trousers and boxer shorts.

His penis, now harder than it had ever been in his life was free and bounced against Roxanne's naval area.

"Woah," she said in her surprise at seeing the penis in the flesh, and even Grey was surprised to see how large it had grown.

Roxanne reclined down onto the boulder and opened her legs to reveal her vagina, wet and inviting. Grey was about to go in when he remembered the condom, and there was an anticlimactic pause in proceedings as he fumbled around in his jacket pockets looking for the contraceptive. He found it and clumsily removed the rapping before putting it over his penis. After the condom was secure he looked up and saw on the other side of the battlefield the two underlings, having sex doggy style on another boulder, this struck Grey as very odd, but he supposed they had nothing better to do so they might as well.

He turned back to Roxanne, who was still laying on the boulder, but was slowly rubbing her breasts with her left hand and her clitoris with her right. He moved in on her, pulling himself up on top of her and then let himself down.

Roxanne looked him longingly in the eyes an said, "I'm ready."

"Me too," Grey moved in, and felt a rush of ecstasy as he penetrated her. Roxanne gasped loudly, and groaned as he slowly thrust deeper and deeper.

The pleasure was intense and he started to thrust faster and faster Roxanne groaned louder and louder and the pleasure just became overwhelming.

Grey was lost in a rush of excitement and everything was the sex, and he feel it building and building within him, any minute he would reach his climax.

Roxanne cried out a long lust-fuelled cry as she orgasmed and soon after Grey came as well.

His thrusting slowed as both he and Roxanne tried to regain their breath. Grey could feel the condom filling up with his semen and he pulled out and removed the contraceptive.

His penis was slick the white liquid and he and Roxanne just stopped and stared at it for a moment. Then he looked back to Roxanne and she looked back to him, Grey motioned downward with a nod and Roxanne got up off of her back and moved over to his penis, kneeling on the floor in front of him. She moved in and thirstily licked up a large drip of semen that looked as if were about do drip onto the floor.

She made an mmmmm noise to indicate she liked it, and then put her whole mouth around his penis. She tried to take too much of it into her mouth at once and almost choked, but soon she got used to feeling of his penis in her mouth.

Meanwhile Grey was once again lost in the pleasure as Roxanne gently licked and sucked his penis, bringing him to orgasm again, and she hastily swallowed.

After that he felt like proceedings had drawn to a natural end so Grey put on his clothes and prepared to leave. He was all wet and sweaty from the intercourse, and there was still some semen around his crotch area, and made a mental note to bring something to dry himself off with next time he challenged the League because getting dressed like this was not especially pleasant and the damp made him rather uncomfortable.

Grey collected his pokeballs from the healing machine and went to leave.

As he passed by the doors he came very close to the two Gym underlings, the female of whom was giving what looked like a very enjoyable blow job to the male.

"Hey wait up," he called to Grey. Grey stopped.

"Hey we saw what you two were up to back there, looked pretty good... but you know you don't have to be such a gentlemen about it, you win the right to her, or any other Gym Leader you beat, as your sex SLAVE, not just partner and believe me, I've heard stories of other leaders being not so gentle and cuddly, so just remember that, indulge yourself a little." He said, before pulling out of the female's mouth and orgasming all over her face.

"Oh," was all Grey had to say, he'd enjoyed the experience completely and wouldn't have changed a thing about it, but he did wonder whether it would be like this with all of his victories, he just supposed he'd take it as it comes.


	3. Housekeeping

So that was the first set of two chapters, can't guarantee if or when there will be more but there should be some. For future reference all pairings will come in sets of two chapters, the story leading up to the fight, and then the intercourse, this is to try and keep it easier for you the reader to find what you are looking for.

At this point in time I only have plans for battles with Gym Leaders and League members but I may be open to suggestions for other characters to participate as well, there are just a few things I'd like to make clear before anyone posts a suggestion.

1) I don't do anything marked as pokephillia or anthro stuff as I don't enjoy it.

2) I only plan on doing heterosexual pairings with possibly some lesbian stuff thrown in, simply because I'm a hetro guy and that's what turns me on. Having said that I have nothing against other sexual orientations or other gender ideas, and anyone who is disappointed by this is more than free to write their own Triple X League with other orientations.

3) I also don't do anything with characters that aren't capable of passing off as 18 or older, I just find it wrong. If any of you think that a character I've used seems too young to fit this criterion you'll just have to live with it and not read, I won't be responding to feedback on this topic so don't bother.

4) Finally I reserve the right to ignore any suggestions or other feedback without any reason or explanation, I may respond as is my discretion but don't get your hopes up and if you really have a problem feel free to use any of the ideas you see here in your own fanfic.

Thank you for reading, liking etc but please no irate or abusive feedback, as this just won't sway me at all.


	4. Viola vs Grey

During the daytime Santalune city had been was a bright and busy city, full of cafes and other little shops, but now it was night time and the streets were dark and empty, and the cafe's were closed. Earlier, during the daylight hours Grey had trained against some of the local trainers and had remembered to procure himself a towel and a packet of paper tissues to dry himself of with after tonight. It had been uncomfortable getting dressed while still damp the day he had fought Roxanne and didn't intend to make that mistake again. Thinking of what he was going to do tonight made him shiver again.

His time with Roxanne had been simply fantastic and he was hoping that Viola would be just as good. He was also a little nervous though, this would be only his second battle in the Triple X League and he was still anxious about the part that followed the battle.

He was confident in his ability to defeat Viola, she was a bug trainer and he already had his team prepared. He'd lead with Lucario, whose steel typing would five him a resistance to the bug's most effective moves, and then he'd send in Elekid, betting that at least one of Viola's pokemon would be part flying as bug-flying was a fairly common type combination. Finally he'd use Magby, whose fire type should finish the battle swiftly, and if necessary he could mop up any pokemon not finished off by his other pokemon.

Grey could feel movement in his pants, it was his penis growing hard again, he could barely wait; but then there was a sharp buzz on his pokegear.

He pulled it out and took a look at it, he's received a text through the phone app, it read

"Hey Grey. Really enjoyed our time together, soooo good ;) Cum again sometime xxx"

Grey smiled when he read this, and felt a little embarrassed. He liked it, and made a mental note to reply and get back to her some time, but he wondered why it had taken three days for her to send the text, maybe it had taken some time to get the courage up to send it, Roxanne has seemed pretty shy and this seemed out of character for her.

He put the pokegear away and entered the gym.

He was greeted by a female underling, who looked straight and started smirking at the larde bulge in Grey's trousers. Grey started blushing.

"ID and contraceptives, " She said addressing Grey's penis.

"Here," said Grey, fishing out his ID and condoms, although the underling barely glanced at them as she continued staring at his groin.

Grey became very self conscious and turned around to adjust himself.

"There's no need to be shy," laughed the underling, looking over his shoulder and into his pants as he adjusted himself "I'll see it all soon enough anyway."

The Gym was designed like an art gallery, with all of the pictures being photos of plants and insects taken by the Gym Leader, and put behind thick glass to protect them from damage during battles.

The Gym Leader Viola was quite attractive; she had short blonde hair and green eyes, and wore baggy shorts with a vest.

"Here's the challenger," the underling called as she lead Grey into the room which held the battlefield, "He's very keen."

"I'm Grey, from the Orre Region, and I come here to challenge the Santalune Gym."

"I'm Viola of the Santalune Gym, you know the rules, a single format three-on-three battle, and the winner... well," said Viola also giggling at the bulge in Grey's pants, "You know what happend to the winner and the loser. So on the count of three we each send in our first pokemon...3..2..1..GO!"

Viola opened up with a Mothim while Grey sent in Lucario.

"Curses, I should have started with Elekid," muttered Grey under his breath, realising that he was facing a flying type that Elekid would have had an advantage against, "Oh well we'll just have to take it as it comes, Lucario use dragon Pulse!"

Dragon pulse rocketed across the arena Mothim just barely dodged.

"Now Mothim use confusion," instructed Viola. A purple light started to appear around Lucario.

"Dodge it with quick attack," instructed Grey. Lucario dashed forward just in the nick of time, the quick movement preventing Mothim from getting a hold on him.

"Now Lucario hit it with quick attack," commanded Grey. Lucario dashed at Mothim scoring a solid hit, "follow it up with dragon pulse!" Lucario launched dragon pulse at point blank range, hitting Mothim square on and blowing it backwards.

The display at the side showed Mothim losing a conciderable amount of HP, and was now on less than half health, another hit like that would finish it.

"Mothim use gust!" Mothim attacked with gust hitting Lucario, but it wasn't a strong move and Lucario's dual steel typing prevented the attack being super effective against its fighting type.

"Hit with dragon pulse," said Grey remaining calm and focused, knowing that this round didn't have to last much longer. Lucario fired several dragon pulses but Mothim narrowly evaded all of them.

"Mothim try and hit it with gust," said Viola.

"Take the hit Lucario," instructed Grey, Lucario took the hit. "Now hit it with dragon pulse!" Viola had made a critical mistake in using gust. In stopping to attack Mothim had made itself an easy target. Mothim went down.

"Mothim return," said Viola "you did all you coul. Now go Masquerain."

Another flying type, Grey felt it would be a good chance to switch in Elekid now so he returned Lucario and sent in Elekid. Elekid appeared on the field and did a little celebration before the fighting started again.

"Elekid I want you to use Electroball," said Grey. The attack soared across the battle field but Masquerain dodged it.

"Masquerain use agility," Masquerain charged around the battle field becoming far to quick for Elekid to attack normally, luckily it had a move just for such an occasion.

"Use swift Elekid." Elekid fired a shower of stars into the air, Masquerain tried to avoid them but swift was an attack that never missed. "Now use thunder punch." While Masquerain was left realling by the attack Elekid moved in and hit it with thunderpunch. The move was super effective and took away much of Masquerain's health.

Soon Masquerain was off again, and it launched a flurry of attacks, bubblebeam and fell stinger, which took away most of Elekid's health.

"Elekid use swift." Grey had hoped that the same trick would work again, however Masquerain used bubbleceam to shoot down the stars. Grey stopped to this for just a second then commanded "Swift again!" Elekid used swift.

"Bubblebeam again," called Viola.

"Now thunderpunch," commanded Grey! The bubbles destroyed the stars, but then Elekid charged Masquerain when it wasn't expecting it, catching Masquerain by surprise. Grey knew this could be his only chance to finish Masquerain so he called to Elekid, "Finish it with one more thunderpuch!"

Masquerain was still realling from the first attack whn the second one landed, Masquearain fainted.

"You're a really great trainer," smiled Viola as she returned her pokemon, then a look of worry crossed her face as she realised what would happen if she lost. Grey saw this change of expression and realised why Viola looked concerned, and he started to grin.

Viola's last pokemon was Vivillon, another flying type. Grey realised however that Elekid was too tired to fight this one though, so he returned it and sent out Magby.

Grey was certain he'd won now, "Magby use Flameburst!"

"Dodge it Vivillon!" Vivillon dodged the main body of the attack, but Viola had apparently forgotten the hidden effect of Flameburst, thit it infact burst after a point, Viviolln was caught in the burst, but it only suffered a small amount of damage from it. "Psybeam Vivillon!"

"Smokescreen Magby!" Magby disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the attack missed, "Now use Flame burst," Magby used Flameburst and scored a direct hit, dealing heavy damage to Vivillon.

"Vivillon, fly over the smoke cloud and use poison powder to poison it," commanded Viola, desperately trying to pull bck the battle.

"Two can play at that game, Magby use smog!" Vivillon sprayed spores everywhere which, successfully poisoned Magby, but flew straight in the smog released by Magby, meaning it too was poisoned. The smoke was starting to thin again, which gave Vivillon to try more attacks.

"Use Psybeam," instructed Viola. Magby avoided psybeam and then launched a flameburst which didn't score a direct hit but just caught Vivillon in the burst.

Both pokemon were tyring from their status conditions, but Vivillon had taken more damage throughout the rest of the battle making it tired and weak.

"This is it Magby we've won," declared Grey.

"Not while we still stand you haven't, Vivillon psybeam," cried Viola in a last ditch attempt to cause some damage.

It worked, Magby and Grey were too busy celebrating to realise they were still in danger, the psybeam scored a clean hit. Grey saw that magby was in trouble, and although it now wouldn't take much to finish Vivillon off he decided that it would be best not to risk losing Magby.

"Magby return... Go Elekid." Grey knew that Elekid wasn't in much better shape than Magby, but it wasn't poisoned and all it had to do was land a single hit to win, and Elekid knew just the move for that.

"Swift."

There was nothing Vivillon could have done, even if it had tried to block with an attack Elekid would have just attacked again and again, and Vivillon didn't have the strength for that, it went down.


	5. Viola Lemon Grey

A white light enveloped Elekid. At first Grey didn't know what was happening, but then it soon became apparent, it was evolving!.

The glow faded and then before Grey stood Electabuzz, the evolved form of Elekid. Grey rushed over and gave him a hugged Electabuzz "This is so great, Electabuzz..." he stopped to savour the word "I'm so proud of you."

"Buzzbuzz," said Electabuzz.

"Yeah, I bet you're exhausted, you deserve a rest," said Grey returning Electabuzz to his pokeball.

Then Grey and Viola handed over their pokeballs to the underling who had shown Grey in and laughed at his erection.

Viola walked over to Grey and shook his hand in the middle of the battle field "Congratulations on defeating the Santalune Gym badge," she said handing over a Bug badge with three Xs on it, "Also congratulations on your Electabuzz evolving, it's really great when a pokemon evolves."

"Yeah," agreed Grey.

"But now for the reason you came here," said Viola.

Grey stopped for a moment, and then started blushing, he'd actually forgotten about the reward for defeating a gym in the Triple X League and then suddenly remembered what he was about to do.

Viola looked at him expectantly and Grey could feel his penis begin to move again. He put his hands on her bare shoulders and leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

The kiss started out slowly but quickly became more passionate as Viola was less reserved than Roxanne, eagerly kissing Grey back as their tongues wrapped around each other in their mouths. Grey pulled Viola in, and his hands moved down onto her bottom, squeezing it and pushing her against his groin. Her bottom was firm yet soft, and the feel of their body groins pressing against each other caused rising excitement in both of them, causing Grey's heart to race.

He moved his hands from her bottom and onto her hips, and then grabbed her vest and pulled it up. She was beautiful, her waist was slim and her breasts beautifully round, and held in white bra. He stroked her breasts, feeling their plumpness and her hard nipples pressing through the bra, and then reached behind her to undo the strap. He fumbled with it as he struggled to under the clasp.

As he struggled he started to feel very awkward, and became acutely aware of the underling form earlier, standing in the corner of the room stark naked, playing with herself and laughing at him. He turned red with embarrassment at the sight of the naked woman as well as his incompetence with the strap.

Grey turned back to Viola, who undid her bra strap for him.

There was a moment's pause and then his mouth shot forwards, his tongue sliding over her smooth and firm breasts, he nibbled excitedly on her nipples, and Viola threw her head back as she gasped, enjoying the pleasure.

Then he moved back onto her lips, kissing them hungrily as he gazed intensely into her lustful eyes. Grey pulled Viola close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her, he could feel her breasts squashed against his body, and it felt good.

Grey's hand moved down on to her buttocks, and gave them a firm squeeze before moving around to her front, where he clumsily undid her shorts and let them drop to the floor.

Grey stood back, taking a moment to gaze upon the naked Gym Leader.

She dropped to her knees, unzipping Grey's jeans and pulled his penis out of his pants; it was throbbing with anticipation.

Viola looked at it with both hunger but also apprehension, wanting to pleasure him but unsure how. Her left hand slowly to the base of Grey's penis softly, causing him to quiver with the stimulation, and then she gripped it more firmly, and then rubbing him up and down, exciting Grey. Viola pulled back his fore-skin, revealing the tip of his penis, large and hard and throbbing for her.

Viola teased him by blowing onto the tip of his penis, and then gave it a little kiss.

Grey shook with excitement, and as Viola licked his tip he grabbed her head, feeling the soft golden hair on her head and then pulling her down, right to the base of his penis.

She sucked and rolled her tongue against his penis and massaged the base of it with her lips. It was too much, Grey lost control and started thrusting into her mouth, savouring the pleasure, becoming lost in his lust.

Grey orgasmed, releasing his semen deep into Viola's throat. She gagged.

Upon hearing the spluttering Grey shook off his trance and pulled out of Viola, causing a trail of saliva and semen to drip down the gym leader's body.

Viola quickly regained her composure but Grey became very self conscious of how out of control he'd gotten, and dropped to his knees apologising.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," he said.

Viola chuckled, "Aww, that's so sweet of you, but I'm fine, that was good, you really know how to take control."

Grey was already redder than red, from the sex, but if he hadn't been from that have would have been blushing fiercely at the compliment.

"Now where were we," purred Viola, kissing Grey neck.

Grey was still a bit flustered from Viola's compliment, but soon returned to reality at the feel of her lips upon his neck, and her body pressed against his as she pulled herself on to him.

Grey decided that it was time for the condom, and reached behind him for the jacket, in the pocket of which he had the condom.

"Looking for this?" smirked the underling, holding out the contraceptive, she had stopped playing with herself in the corner, and had moved Grey and Viola's clothes to one side while they were having oral sex.

She was hot too.

"Don't stare too long, Shorty, I'm not included in the deal," she said dropping the condom from her hand into Grey's, before her hand disappeared up into her vagina to pleasure herself.

Grey put the condom on clumsily, needing a two attempts to get it on properly to his aching phallus, but when he was ready he pushed Viola onto her back and entered into her Vagina.

There was a rush of adrenalin and pleasure in both Grey and the Gym Leader, she moaned, he growled as he began to thrust hard and fast.

There was a rush of ecstasy, Grey barely knew what was happening, his mouth ran over Viola's sweaty, pulsing body, kissing indiscriminately and it felt as if a nuclear warhead were about to erupt in his pants.

He charged on, hearing viola orgasm loudly at least but possible more. The pressure in his groin grew and grew, his excitement reaching critical levels, his thrusts so hard that his thighs ached...

Grey orgasmed, wildly howling as he did.

There were a few movements of near silence, filled only by their heaving breathing and the underling's own gasps

Grey felt satisfied, rolled off of Viola and removed his penis, now soft and exhausted from her body. He staggered to his feet, and wobbled over to the bin in the corner, into which he put the condom, which was near full to overflowing with his semen. Then he wobbled over to his bag, fishing out the towel he had brought to dry himself off with. When Grey was dry he put on his clothes and turned to leave.

Viola was still lying on the floor, which was hard and probably very uncomfortable, the underling was drying her off.

"I'll be leaving now," Grey called to them as he collected his pokemon from the healing machine and walked to the door.

"Farewell, Grey" called Viola, drowsily.

The underling ran to meet him just outside the door.

"Hmm?" was all Grey could manage.

"Good job, Shorty," smirked the underling in the cold night air, still naked.

"oh errr, thanks," stammered Grey, becoming for some reason embarrassed again.

The underling giggled and said "you have a bit of a way to grow, but I think you might go far," and with that she gave him a wink, before shameless groping his genitals through his trousers and giving him a cheeky kiss on the lips.

This brief stimulation felt good, but Grey had little energy left with which to raise and erection.

The underling scampered back into the gym before he could reply.


End file.
